


Acogido bajo tus alas

by malkav128



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Amnesiac Derek, Angel Derek, Demon Sheriff Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating bonds/claims, Mpreg, Oil glands, Omega Derek, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Size Kink, Tails, Wingfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malkav128/pseuds/malkav128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John se encuentra preocupado por su esposo que acaba de tener un accidente, el mayor problema es que pueda que él no sea capaz de resistir si algo le ocurre a él o a sus hijos, no puede perder a los que quiere otra vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A la izquierda de la luna.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bonded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/651988) by [Luciel89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciel89/pseuds/Luciel89). 



> Hace mucho tiempo venia pensando en una historia entre Derek Hale y el Sheriff, aunque me base en el universo que creo Luciel89 en su trabajo Bonded verse.  
> En la primera parte el John no será sheriff, hasta avanzado un poco más en la historia. Decidí que el fuera un poco más joven. Los dos primeros capítulos van algo rápido ya que los estoy dejando como introducción.  
> En este universo hay 3 especies, están los ángeles, los demonios y humanos. Los ángeles y demonios poseen alas pero no son capaces de volar con ellas ya que los cuerpos adaptados correctamente y las alas no son lo suficiente grandes para esto, pero si pueden desplazarse por unos metros deslizándose o para impulsos. Aun así las alas tienen sus propias cualidades las alas de ángeles Alpha y Beta pueden endurecer sus músculos y golpear con ellas además de que estos tienen más variación en colores, las plumas son siempre suaves. Las alas de los demonios pueden convertir sus plumas en finas navajas que pueden utilizar para defenderse, las alas de ellos poseen tres estados, suaves casi como plumas normales, un estado medio el cual es el que generalmente se ve en ellos, si no se tiene cuidado con ellas se pueden llegar a cortar al tacto y un estado endurecido el cual utilizan para atacar, además poseen colas. Sus alas generalmente son de tonos rojos oscuros/marrones. No nudos.  
> Espero que sea de su agrado y si encuentra cualquier error me lo indican para corregirlo.

John Stilinski era un hombre que sabía mantener la calma en la mayoría de las situaciones, era algo que debía hacer constantemente en su trabajo como oficial de policía. Sabia mantener una postura firme en su labor diario, e imponía respeto como un demonio Alpha tanto en ángeles y demonios por igual, el no discriminaba en el ejercicio de la ley.

Pero la calma en estos momentos no era algo que podía mantener mientras se aferraba a la mano de su esposo, inconsciente en la ambulancia.

Para el esto era una pesadilla que volvía a repartirse, él ya había perdido a su primer amor en un accidente, y ahora su nuevo compañero había salido lastimado por un conductor ebrio que se salió del camino. No podía dejar de murmurar palabras para que su amor y sus pequeños estén bien, pero no podía dejar de pensar lo peor en estos momentos. Le rezaba a cualquier deidad que los pudiera escuchar, para que ellos 3 estén bien.

No podía perderlos, no creía que pudiera soportar, una vez más la pérdida de un compañero, así como la de sus hijos no nacidos.

\--------------------------

Había conocido a Derek en un caso, cuando él era un oficial relativamente nuevo en la comisaría de Beacon Hills, se había mudado no hace mucho junto con su esposa Claudia.

Derek fue encontrado gravemente lastimado e inconsciente. En un principio cuando habían llegado a la escena habían pensado que estaba muerto por el estado en que estaba y por la llamada que había recibido alertando de que habían encontrado un cuerpo en el bosque.

Cuando fueron capaces de trasladar al _Ángel Alpha_ como lo había nombrado, estaba moribundo. Tenía clara evidencia en su cuerpo de que había sido torturado así como un vestigio a simple vista de cicatrices en todo su cuerpo y una de sus alas rotas. Lo más que le hizo hervir la sangre era que a sus ojos era un niño, un adolecente al cual habían marcado de esa forma no mayor de 16 años, unos 10 años menor que él.

La sorpresa fue mayor después de la intervenciones médicas y exámenes, de que, todos ellos se había equivocado ya que el _Ángel Alpha_ no era un Alpha como aparentaba, era un ángel sumiso.

Ellos se habían confundido claramente por su apariencia, ya que todo en el parecía gritar que era una Alpha su cuerpo musculado, sus grandes alas negras incluso más grandes que el promedio de las alas de todos. Su estatura no era menor ya que él era grande como para ser un sumiso. Lo más raro fueron sus alas, casi la mayoría de los ángeles sumisos tenían alas blancas. Nunca había escuchado de un ángel sumiso con alas negras en su vida.

Claudia en aquel tiempo trabajaba de enfermera en el hospital, ella fue la que estuvo al cuidado del ángel mientras estuvo en coma por la gravedad de sus lesiones.

Cuando el despertó, para sorpresa general, ya que las expectativas que tenían de que sobreviviera era pocas. Pero él había despertado, pero no sin secuelas. Derek solo recordaba 3 cosas de su vida, 3 nombres. El suyo, Derek y el nombre de dos personas más, Laura y Peter.

Los doctores creían que la perdida de la memoria, amnesia parcialmente global como le había llamado, era debido al trauma cerebral que había sufrido así como el trauma emocional. Las cosas no fueron fáciles para la policía tampoco, ya que no hubo forma de identificarlo por sus huellas o registros dentales. Era como si nunca hubiera existido antes de que lo encontraran moribundo en el bosque.

Él estaba solo al parecer, sin familia en el mundo. Se le asignó el nombre de Derek Smith, aunque sonara cliché. Estuvo en una casa de acogida con un matrimonio de ángeles, después de que salió del hospital.

Mientras Derek estuvo en el hospital, él pudo conversar con el joven en las ocasiones que se dejaba caer por el lugar a buscar a su esposa o cuando le llevaba algo de comida.

El matrimonio Stilinski se había encariñado con el ángel y con el tiempo se formó una amistad entre ellos, aunque fuera poco común el que los ángeles y demonios se llevaran bien. Todavía después de mucho tiempo, existía cierta rivalidades entre especie que solo era apaciguada por los humanos como mediadores entre ellos, pero no era algo que a ellos les afectaba siendo un matrimonio joven de demonios.

Después Derek fue una constante en sus vidas, siempre los visitaba, formaron una bonita amistad con el joven ángel.

Él les contaba todo lo que ocurría en su vida, desde los sueños que tenía con las vagos rostros a los cuales llamaba por Laura y Peter, incluso como había sido discriminado en la escuela cuando se había enterado de que no era un Alpha o Beta, sino un sumiso. Lo molestaban constantemente por sus alas y su apariencia de que no podría encontrar un compañero adecuado para él. Pero nunca se dejó intimidar, él tenía la capacidad de defenderse eran pocos al final que trataban de meterse con él.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo Derek se inscribió en la universidad local con una beca, para estudiar una carrera de diseño gráfico.

Cuando John cumplió 29. Claudia había salido a comprar unas cosas para celebrar una pequeña fiesta en la casa mientras él estaba de turno ese día…

La fiesta nunca se realizó, Claudia murió en un accidente de tráfico. Un conductor trato de pasar con luz roja y colisiono el vehículo que ella conducía, el accidente fue fatal.

EL joven Derek fue el que lo acompaño en todo momento sin dejar que flaquera, fue el único que lo cuido de que no se ahogara en alcohol por la pérdida de Claudia, el mismo Derek estuvo de luto también ya que Claudia era una de las pocas amigas que el tenia.

Lo peor fue un día que Derek lo había ido a ver después de las clases de la universidad y lo encontró en la noche ahí sentado, en la cocina con botellas de whisky a sus pies y la pistola en su boca a punto de volarse la cabeza.

Él lo saco de la espiral de decadencia en la que había caído, le reprocho por la actitud que estaba teniendo. Que pensara en como estaría Claudia si lo viera de esa forma y en el hombre en el que se había convertido, no en el hombre del que ella se había enamorado.

Él fue su apoyo de ahí en adelante, lo convenció de que fuera a terapia. Ya que los problemas que tenia no eran algo que pudiera solucionar por cuenta propia.

Los años fueron pasaron y siempre estuvo la constante amistad del ángel mas joven. Se fueron acostumbrando a la compañía mutua que tenían entre ellos, a la camaradería que tenían. John siempre molestaba a Derek de que ya era hora de que se buscara un marido. Pero nunca le conoció pareja alguna en todos esos años.

Cuando un nuevo cumpleaños y nuevo aniversario de muerte llego, John ya estaba cumpliendo 36 años, pero en todos esos años, siempre el recuerdo de Claudio estuvo presente con más fuerza en esa fecha.

Derek lo encontró ahogado en alcohol una vez más, pero el joven ángel no lo dejo solo, y lo consoló diciéndole que nunca dejaría de cuidarlo, que siempre estaría ahí mientras estuviera vivo. El estaría a su lado. Después de esas palabras, él lo beso.

Fue un beso cargado de deseos, de lágrimas, de culpa. El trato de que Derek viera que si ellos estaban juntos su vida sería difícil al ser un ángel y un demonio. Que el tenia oportunidad de buscar alguien más joven y no en tal mal estado como él. Pero nada de eso al final importo. Pero después de hacer el amor de forma lenta y tiernamente diciéndose palabras de consuelo el uno al otro, palabras de amor, de dedicación.

Se acoplaron esa noche cuando John hizo contacto con las glándulas sebáceas de Derek, lo que dio paso a su enlace de alma.

El acuno a Derek en sus brazos aunque el fuera un poco más grande que el mismo John y se dijeron todo mientras veían la luna a través de la ventana, así como dos estrellas que estaban a su izquierda, y bajo esa luz se hicieron la promesa de cuidarse el uno al otro, y la promesa a Claudia de que serian felices.

Después de muchos años, John se despertó al lado de alguien, en ese nuevo giro de emociones en el que se encontraba, después de años, se sintió vivo.

Cuando su relación se hizo pública tuvieron algunos problemas con racistas. En la comisaria no tuvo mayores problemas como había pensado en un principio que podría ocurrir, pero Derek tuvo que cambiar de trabajo por el acoso que estaba sufriendo.

Después de medio año ellos se casaron, no quisieron esperar. Se conocían hace más de 10 años, sabían sus manías, sus gustos.

Derek pasó a llamarse Derek Stilinski.

Las argollas, el mando a hacer junto con el anillo que había portado desde que se había casado con Claudia, fundido en nuevas argollas para los dos, para que la tuvieran en sus memorias siempre.

Al año de que se habían casado, con Derek habían decidido tener un hijo. Derek dejo de tomar sus supresores de calor, los cuales había estado tomando desde que se habían acoplado hasta que estuvieran listos para formar familia.

Su felicidad fue mayor cuando fueron a control y se dieron cuenta que no solo estaban esperando un hijo, sino más bien dos.

Con forme fue avanzando el tiempo se fueron preparando para la llegada de sus hijos. La preocupación que se les embargo fue cuando en unos de los controles, el Doctor les dijo que parecía que sus niños tenían una malformación. La tristeza los embargo mientras esperaban los exámenes finales para ver que eran lo que tenían sus hijos.

Les dijeron que ambos eran niños, pero lo que inicialmente pensaron que era una malformación era en realidad otro par de alas, sus niños no tenían dos alas como era el común de ángeles y demonios, sus niños tenían cuatro alas, además de que ninguno había heredado el gen de la cola de demonio que era algo generalmente dominante en demonios. Además de las alas extras parecían estar bien ubicadas y no parecían que tuvieran ninguna complicación.

Solo había dos casos documentados de seres alados con cuatro alas, un ángel y un demonio respectivamente, hace casi 150 años. Sus niños serían los primeros híbridos ángel/demonio con cuatro alas.

Ellos solo pensaron que era una bendición, después que había pensado que era algo peor, pero si surgían problemas los afrontarían conforme avanzaran. Siempre tuvieron presentes a los racistas que le hacían comentarios.

Solo rezaban para que sus hijos fueran felices como ellos lo eran el uno para el otro.

Derek a pesar de la insistencia en de John en que no se moviera mucho en su avanzado estado de gestación había decido hacer compras, para celebrar el aniversario del fallecimiento de Claudia cuando John llegara a casa.

Para John el mundo se le fue encima cuando le avisaron por radio que su marido había estado involucrado en un accidente. Alcanzo a llegar a la escena cuando la ambulancia estaba a punto de partir y el solo atino a subirse en ella rezando por no perder a su amor una vez más.

No podía pensar en vivir si los perdía en ese maldito día.


	2. Los hermanos de la luna.

Las horas en el hospital fueron las peores mientras esperaba que los médicos salieran del quirófano. Su mente solo podía imaginar lo peor, pero rezaba para que no ocurriera. Su peor escenario era si tenía que escoger entre la vida de sus hijos o la de Derek. No podía perder a Derek ahora que comenzaba a vivir de nuevo, aunque eso le desgarraba el alma.

Los segundos pasaban, los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, y los minutos en horas hasta que era casi la medianoche. Cuando finalmente el doctor, un humano, salió del quirófano, tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Vio un rastro de esperanza de que las cosas habían salido bien de alguna forma. “Doctor dígame que paso.”

“Señor Stilinski, tuvimos que practicarle una cesaría de urgencia a su esposo, sus bebes nacieron sin mayores complicaciones, pero deben mantenerse en observaciones por un tiempo, ya que ellos nacieron prematuros en su semana número 36.” Suspiro con alivio sus niños estaban bien ¿Pero?

“Y Derek ¿Cómo se encuentra el?” Su corazón se volvió a encoger pensando en lo peor.

“Su marido se encuentra estable por el momento, lo estamos manteniendo sedado por mientras. Tuvimos que realizarle un reconstrucción en su ala izquierda.” Todos sabían que las alas de un ángel o demonio sumiso eran delicadas y las heridas extremadamente dolorosas, el solo hecho que les arrancaran plumas podían causarle un fuerte dolor, las fracturas en ellos eran insufribles. “Ya que esta se había fracturado, así como una lesión en su pierna. Vamos a mantenerlo en observación para evaluar su condición.”

John suspiro, sus músculos se relajaron después de todas esas horas de tensión. Solo pudo tomar las manos del doctor “Gracias, gracias doctor por salvarlos.”

El doctor estaba un poco cohibido por la muestra de gratitud. “Su esposo será llevado a una habitación, para que le pueda hacer compañía si quiere, los pequeños se mantendrán en observaciones por un días. Aunque tengo que serle sincero nunca espere ver que los pequeños tuvieran 4 alas. Es casi algo único, de lo cual solo había leído y nunca pensé que vería en mi vida.” Su voz estaba llena de asombro con esa última declaración.

“Eso era algo que solo sabíamos nosotros y nuestro médico, se suponía que él estaría en el parto, pero con todo los ocurrido los planes se fueron por la borda.” Habían querido que eso se mantuviera de la forma discreta posible, no quería que sus pequeños fueran una atracción de circo.

El llamo a la comisaria para avisar que se encontraría en el hospital y que Derek había salido bien de la intervención a sus compañeros de labores.

Cuando Derek fue llevado a la habitación designada se le encogió el corazón al verlo lleno de golpes y contusiones en su rostro y su ala se encontraba entablillada y vendada, el contraste le parecía aterrador a la visión normal de las de color negro azabache que tenia, pero él estaba vivo recuperándose con los monitores y la IV en su brazo, acerco la silla a la cama tomo su mano libre mientras depositaba pequeños besos en ella. Mientras escuchaba el pitido del monitor constantemente diciéndole que él estaba vivo y no lo había perdido.

“Mi amor, nuestros niños ya están aquí con nosotros.” Solo podía sonreír con la idea de que ya eran papás. “Me tienes que perdonar, pero no he sido capaz de verlos todavía. Están en observaciones, pero veré si puedo verlos luego.”

“Todavía deben hacerles los exámenes para ver si son Alphas, Beta o Sumisos como tú.” Habían decidido escoger nombres cuando supieran bien que es lo que serian.

Siguió por horas ahí sentado a su lado, hablando de todo un poco, contándole lo que harían después que salieran del hospital. Cuando fueran a su casa, ellos 4 como familia. En todo momento el no pudo dejar de sonreír mientras veía a Derek dormir.

Cuando finalmente, se paró para estirar las piernas. Se acercó a la venta y pudo notar la luna llena con las dos estrellas a su izquierda y recordó la promesa que habían hecho. El solo pudo decir. “Gracias Claudia. Gracias por cuidarlos.”

Pasaron unos días, los niños no tenían complicaciones a pesar de haber nacido un poco prematuros, llego un momento en que Derek se le fue quitando de a poco la medicación para que pudieran evaluar su recuperación. Ese día los niños serían llevados a la misma habitación que Derek. Estarían ahora juntos todos por fin. Los exámenes había arrojado que uno de sus pequeños era un Alpha y el otro un Sumiso.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras veía al médico y una enfermera evaluando a Derek, cuando su teléfono sonó, vio que la llamada pertenecía a Tara y pensó que algo ocurrió en la comisaria.

“JOHN, MIERDA VE LAS NOTICIAS EN LA TV. AHORA.” Lo último fue un grito que lo dejo helado. Tara nunca gritaba, pero eso había sonado demasiado fuerte. Su alas se tensaron y sintió que sus plumas se endurecieron convirtiéndose en afiladas como navajas, un mecanismo de defensa que tenían los demonios, por otra parte lo ángeles podían endurecer sus músculos de sus alas para golpear con ellas. La habitación estaba silenciosa tanto el medico como la enfermera y Derek habían notado el cambio de ánimo de John.

Encendió la televisión y coloco las noticias inmediatamente. Lo que vio lo dejo helado, en las noticias había la foto de sus dos niños uno al lado del otro con rostros pixelados, pero claramente eran ellos ya que se mostraba claramente que ellos tenían cuatro alas cada uno. Mientras se mencionaban el nacimiento de los niños en su ciudad.

Sus alas se expandieron amenazadoramente cuando vio una foto Derek y suya en el hospital.

Se dio vuelta con sus alas completamente extendidamente y rugió de furia, tanto la enfermera como el doctor estaban pálidos. Exigió ver al Director del Hospital por esta clara falta de invasión a la privacidad que había sufrido, la exposición en la que habían puesto a sus pequeños a nivel nacional.

El director no podía dar explicación alguna sobre lo ocurrido, se encontraba claramente estupefacto con los hechos y no podía creer que en su hospital haya habido una filtración de ese modo. Solo atinó a decir que demandaría al hospital por la negligencia ocurrida y a la exposición que había sufrido su familia después de lo ocurrido en el accidente.

Cuando ya se había calmado ligeramente, volvió a la habitación para encontrar que sus pequeños ya estaban ahí con una enfermera. John solio le dio una mirada asesina a ella, y salió de la habitación inmediatamente, sus plumas seguían afiladas en todo momento.

Solo se relajó cuando vio a sus pequeños durmiendo y los acaricio. Se dio vuelta para ver a Derek sonriéndole.

“¿Por qué no le colocamos los nombres mejor?” Fue lo único que dijo.

Tomo a su bebe más grande, el Alpha, su tés era un poco más oscura que la de su hermano, y se lo entrego a Derek. “Decide el nombre del ¿qué te parece?”

Derek se quedó viendo a su pequeño hijo por un momento hasta que hablo. “Scott. Scott será su nombre ¿Qué crees?”

John solo sonrió. “Es perfecto para él.”

El tomo a su niño más pequeño. Su piel era más clara tenia algunos lunares por su piel. Se quedó pensando un momento mientras lo tenía en sus brazos, le vino a su mente el recuerdo de un nombre que había mencionado Claudia hace muchos años, cuando habían pensado en tener hijos en su tiempo. “Genim.” Dijo en voz alta.

“Le queda.” Dijo Derek. Se dio vuelta para verlo sonriendo. “Me parece un bonito nombre, a Claudia le gustaba.”

“¿Te lo había mencionado?” John estaba perplejo.

“Si, me lo menciono una vez. Creo que sería un bonito recuerdo en su nombre.” John solo asintió.

Después de eso John trato de no salir de la habitación, su instinto solo le decía que debía mantener seguro a compañero y sus hijos. Pero tuvo que ir a casa para recoger cosas, cambiarse y terminar los preparativos cuando llegaran todos. Tara fue de mucha ayuda mientras le decía que ahora su mundo estaría de cabeza. El solo se reía al escuchar eso.

Se realizó una investigación interna en el hospital, para determinar a los responsables por la filtración sobre el nacimiento de los pequeños. El culpable fue un enfermero que tomo las fotos y las vendió a un canal de noticias. Fue despedido inmediatamente.

El director se desvivió pidiendo disculpas en nombre del hospital y rogando que no realizaran una demanda al hospital ya que eso podría afectar el prestigio de este, llego a un acuerdo en que la intervención realizada tanto a Derek como a los pequeños no seria cobradas. John lo meditaba seriamente, el problema es que ya no confiaba plenamente.

Afuera del hospital fue un caos total lleno de periodistas a los cuales se les bloqueo el paso. Pero ellos seguían ahí como aves de carroña, al final tuvo que desconectar su teléfono por todas las llamadas que recibía, ni que mencionar de revisar su correo.

Fueron visitados por compañeros de trabajo tanto de la comisaria, como del estudio de diseño en donde trabajaba Derek, para saber sobre el estado de salud del y para conocer a los pequeños Scott y Genim.

Según la evaluación de Derek podría salir del hospital en un par de días después de todo el caos. Estaba contento ya que lo único que quería era llevar a su familia a su hogar, donde tenía todo listo.

Había colocado música en su teléfono. Mientras hacía Play-off y bailaba con Genim en sus brazos mientras Scott estaba con Derek, el cual estaba muerto de la risa viendo a su esposo haciendo de payaso mientras bailaba con el tema _Come And Get Your Love._

“Quedaste pegado con el tema después de ver la película.” Derek decía entre risas.

“No lo niego, hace mucho tiempo que no veía una película que tenía tan buena música.” John se encogió de hombros mientras seguía bailando.

Derek solo se reía mientras seguía mirando la escena delante del.

Pero de un momento pudo sentir la angustia y miedo atreves de su vínculo, se dio vuelta para ver a Derek petrificado viendo hacia la puerta.

De pie en la puerta se encontraba una joven ángel de alas grises y pelo negro, su expresión era de asombro mientras veía hacia la habitación, detrás de ella había un ángel casi de su misma estatura, de alas igualmente grises pero estas eran más oscuras. Lo único que pudo percibir John fue una amenaza potencial a su familia, por la sensación que le trasmitía Derek atreves del vínculo. Se acercó a la cama entre la puerta y esta, así como extendió sus alas completamente mientras con una trataba de cubrir a Derek, Scott y con la otra cubrio a Genim en sus brazos, con ellas completamente afiladas.

Estaba listo para atacar cuando escucho a Derek pronunciar un nombre. Un nombre que siempre escuchaba en los sueños de su compañero.

“Laura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que sea de su agrado y si encuentra cualquier error me lo indican para corregirlo.


	3. Lo que había en la Tabla rasa.

John se congelo en la posición que estaba, solo su cola seguía agitándose amenazadoramente, mientras en su mente trataba de procesar lo que estaba pasando ¿Quiénes eran estos dos ángeles al frente suyo? O ¿eran ellos los que habían lastimado de esa forma hace mucho tiempo a Derek? Por un momento pensó que esta era la suposición más certera por la reacción que había tenido Derek. Solo una cosa podía hacer en estos momentos y que su cuerpo decía _, proteger a su familia._

Su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte quejido proveniente de la cama, se dio vuelta para ver a Derek sosteniéndose las cabeza, mientras se retorcía con Scott en su pecho, se apresuró a pulsar el botón para llamar a la enfermera, tomo a Scott con su brazo libre lo mejor que pudo y trato de hablarle.

“Derek, mi amor ¿qué sucede?” No había suavizado sus plumas a su estado medio todavía, no con esos ángeles presente. De un momento a otro Derek comenzó a retorcerse en la cama y a gritar, vio con horror como su ala lastimada trato de extenderse aun entablillada y se golpeó con la cama.

Se dio vuelta para ver a los ángeles con caras aterrorizadas, y solo rugió. Mientras desplegaba completamente sus alas carmesí.

“SALGAN DE AQUI.” No sabían quiénes eran, pero ellos habían causado esto. Ellos retrocedieron dándole el paso, a través de la puerta con sus hijos llorando en sus brazos. Grito.

“ENFERMERA, ENFERMERA, UN MEDICO MALDITA SEA NECESITO UN MEDICO.”

Los ángeles estaban de pie al frente suyo sin realizar un movimiento mientras gritaba. Un médico y dos enfermeras pasaron corriendo hacia la habitación, el entro tras ellos, solo para ver como el medico trataba de inmovilizar a Derek que se retorcía, mientras una enfermera trataba de inmovilizar su ala lastimada mientras otra inyectaba algo en la IV.

Trato de mecer a sus niños, mientras veía que Derek empezaba a quedarse tranquilo en la cama, con el medico retirándose, empezaron a revisar sus signos vitales, así como el daño que pudo haberse hecho en el ala rota.

John nunca había visto a Derek así, estaba asustado y sus niños llorando pero no sabía cómo tranquilizarlos en ese momento, menos si el mismo no podía tranquilizarse. Una enfermera se acercó y tomo a Scott en sus brazos mientras el seguía con Genim, mientras el doctor le preguntaba sobre que había causado el incidente a los John le explico.

Le dijo que Derek estaría dormido por un par de horas por el sedante que le habían dado, pero necesitaban revisar el ala para ver si estaba bien.

Él se quedó mirando fijamente a Derek mientras lo revisaban, tratando de calmar a Genim, la enfermera pudo hacer dormir a Scott. Cuando se quedó solo de nuevo en la habitación pudo lograr que Genim se quedara dormido, lo dejo junto a su hermano. Se dirigió afuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta mientras veía al par de ángeles de pie al frente suyo.

El solo los fulmino con la mirada, no había suavizado su postura todavía. La mujer ángel se mantuvo firme en su postura claramente en pie de desafío, su acompañante estaba con sus alas tensas pero miraba hacia la habitación con preocupación. “¿Quién mierda son ustedes? Y ¿Qué hacen aquí?” Escupió las palabras con rabia.

Se miraron entre ellos, el ángel asintió y mujer se dirigió hacia él. “Mi nombre es Laura Hale y él es mi tío Peter Hale.” Apuntando hacia su compañero, mientras pareció dudar si proseguía o no

John cruzo sus brazos “¿Y QUE MIERDA HACEN AQUI?”

“Nosotros estábamos buscando a Derek….” Respondió Peter. “Hace mucho tiempo que lo estábamos buscando.”

Lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente fue que ellos eran definitivamente los que había hecho eso a Derek, aunque fuera un pensamiento algo incoherente, no podían estar tan locos como para presentarse en un lugar público de esa forma o quizás si lo eran. Inhalo fuertemente mientras extendía más sus alas.

Los dos debieron notar la postura de agresión hacia ellos y Laura se acercó. Con lágrimas en sus ojos “No, nos malinterprete no hemos venido a hacerle daño, nunca le haríamos daño. No a él, no después de tanto tiempo que creímos incluso estaría muerto.”

Peter se acercó a Laura y envolvió su brazo en su cadera mientras ella se afirmaba en su hombro. Lo miro duramente y hablo. “Somos su familia.”

John trato de procesar las palabras, eso parecía casi imposible no podían ser la familia de Derek, nunca encontraron alguna conexión con su pasado. Ningún registro. “Eso es mentira, Derek no tiene más familia.” Estaba tratando de mantener la compostura y no gritar mientras otras personas pasaban, lo más rápidamente posible al notar la agresión que despedía.

Espero que pasaran y prosiguió. “Nunca encontramos la familia de Derek.” No quería dar mayores detalles sobre el pasado de Derek. No a estos desconocidos, estaba preparado para después buscar sus antecedentes.

Laura se limpió las mejillas. “Nosotros no somos de este país. Somos de Inglaterra.”

Si era verdad lo que decían, esa había sido la razón por la cual no encontraron registro alguno, ya que estos no eran de este país.

Peter continúo. “Cuando Derek tenía 15 años, él fue secuestrado por una humana, una perra psicópata y su padre trastornado. Los cuales exigían una recompensa para que lo devolvieran, cooperamos con la policía pero cuando ellos fueron capturados, ella solo se rio en nuestra cara de que lo más probable era que estuviera muerto y que no encontraríamos su cuerpo. Que eran las ordenes que tenían sus socios.” Peter beso la cabeza de Laura. Suspiro y su rostro se vio afligido. “Después encontramos a los cómplices, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ellos lo vendieron como si fuera un objeto, según sus palabras _para sacarle algo de provecho._ ”

Por esa revelación tuvo sentimientos encontrados por un lado se imaginó todo lo que tuvo que pasar Derek siendo tan joven en manos de un pervertido, pero nunca se había acoplado a nadie antes de que estuviera con él, de eso estaba seguro ya que nunca había entrado en calor hasta que se declararon esa noche. Pero recordaba haber leído los informes sobre la clara evidencia de abuso sexual. El infierno que tuvo que pasar, nadie se acoplaría con alguien a cual están abusando a menos que quiera sufrir lo mismo en su mente a través del enlace. Se le formo un nudo en la garganta y la sangre le hirvió recordando como lo habían encontrado esa noche en el bosque.

“Lo buscamos por mucho tiempo pero no encontramos rastro suyo, la familia ya se había dado por vencida.”

Laura hizo una mueca. “Hace algunos días nos encontrábamos en una reunión de negocios con mi tío, en Los Ángeles. Cuando los vimos a ustedes en las noticias, no podía creerlo cuando lo vi, claro estaba más viejo después de todo este tiempo, pero era él.” Laura miro hacia la habitación. “Es casi igual a papá, siempre se pareció a él.” Soltó un suspiro mientras sonreía.

“Trate de averiguar sus datos después de que lo vimos en las noticias con unos amigos federales. Para estar seguros. Cuando estábamos al ciento por ciento seguros, vinimos.” La mirada de Peter parecía abatida mientras hablaba. “Nunca pensamos que podría reaccionar de esa forma.”

Laura suspiro. “No me pude contener cuando escuche que se estaba riendo, su voz. Hace tanto tiempo había perdido la esperanza de volver a escucharlo y verlo.” Con esa última declaración sus alas se encogieron. “Nosotros nos estamos hospedando en un cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad. Si quieres después podríamos tener una reunión, con más calma.”

John estaba tratando de pensar todo lo que le había dicho, tenía mucho que confirmar. Pero todavía no confiaba en ellos como para concretar una reunión, solos. Tenía que verificar sus datos. Verificar si todo lo que haba dicho era real. No sabía si decirles que Derek no recordaba nada anterior de hace 12 años, o si ellos ya lo sabían de los datos que según ellos habían recabado.

“Denme un número de teléfono y yo me comunicare con ustedes.”

Peter asintió y saco una tarjeta de su traje y se la entrego, John se quedó mirando la tarjeta por unos momentos. _Peter Hale de Hale Cía._ Con un símbolo de tres espirales unidas. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Laura le pregunto.

“¿Podemos verlo, solo un momento? Nos vamos en seguida.” Rogo ella.

John un poco a regañadientes los dejo pasar, quería ver cuáles fueron sus reacciones. Aunque le incomodo ocupar a Derek de esa forma, como cebo y con sus niños presentes. Se colocó al lado de sus niños dormidos y vio, tanto Peter como Laura dejaron escapar un sollozo, Laura se acercó a la cama, John tenso sus alas, ellos notaron su reacción. Y la Laura pregunto con su mano a mitad de camino, un poco temerosa. “¿Puedo?”

John asintió.

Laura dejo escapar lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Derek tiernamente y comenzó a murmurar. “Hermanito, te encontramos por fin. Después de tanto tiempo. Estas vivo. Mamá y papá estarán tan feliz de verte, no le hemos dicho a nadie de la posibilidad de que pudiéramos encontrarte, pero se lo diremos. Cora esta tan grande no lo creerías, ya no es esa niña pequeña que corría tras tu pasos, tratando de llamar tu atención para que jugaras con ella.”

Contuvo sus palabras mientras seguía llorando. John se estaba creyendo que no sabían de la amnesia que sufría y que Derek había reconstruido su vida sin saber nada de ellos.

“Sabes han pasado muchas cosas, aunque no lo creas me voy a casar dentro poco, y tu decías que no encontraría a nadie que pudiera soportarme, pero lo hice.” Sonrió. “Ahora te lo podre refregar en la cara, hermanito.”

“Podrás estar ahí con nosotros, todos juntos de nuevo.” Con esas palabras se retiró y se acercó a John. Le tomo la manos lo cual lo tomo de sorpresa, para después abrazarlo evitando tocar sus alas. El tocar las alas solo se permitía entre parejas o a los niños más pequeños.

El abrazo se prolongó, lo suficiente como para que sintiera incómodo, mientras pudo escuchar murmurando entre sus sollozos. “Gracias. Gracias. Gracias por cuidarlo. Gracias por protegerlo. Gracias por estar con él.” Decía esas palabras mientras comenzó a llorar de pleno en su pecho.

John estaba estático ahí parado, cuando Laura se separó, miro hacia los niños mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, se quedó unos minutos mirándolos hasta que se dio vuelta para ver a Peter, que solo veía la escena, tratando de mantener un postura estoica pero lo traicionaban la lagrimas que se le escapaban por la mejilla. “Mira Peter, ya eres tío abuelo.” Laura esbozo una sonrisa.

Peter resoplo, también limpiándose las lágrimas. “Muy graciosa, soy demasiado joven para tener el título de abuelo en cualquiera de sus formas.” Se reía mientras decía esas palabras aun con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

“Estaremos esperando su llamada para que podamos reunirnos todos.” Con esas últimas palabras ellos miraron hacia Derek, le agradecieron la oportunidad de verlo y se retiraron de la habitación.

John se quedó tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado en ese momento, hasta que decidió llamar a Tara.

Le conto todo lo que había ocurrido y le pidió si podía recabar información de Peter y Laura Hale para confirmar la historia que le habían dicho, como un favor y que nadie más se entera de esto.

Tenía que prepararse para toda esta tormenta que se había desatado, y también como le diría a Derek todo esto, y ver que no tuviera un ataque de nuevo.

Tenía que averiguar todo sobre los Hale y si eran quienes decían ser.


	4. Cambios esperados y no esperados.

La historia fue confirmada.

Los Hale era una familia de empresarios, que por culpa de un secuestro habían perdido a uno de sus hijos, se creía que estaba presuntamente muerto desde hace varios años según los artículos que había encontrado.

El problema era que todavía faltaba confirmar que Derek era quienes ellos creían que era, lo más rápido sería una prueba de ADN, para confirmar el parentesco, eso era una cosa. Lo otro era que podría suceder si eso llegaba a corroborar todo. Lo que más le preocupaba en estos momentos era la reacción que podría tener, la reacción que había tenido en el Hospital lo dejo preocupado, pero Derek decía que estaba bien ahora, de eso ya habían pasado varios días.

Había pedido hace poco el permiso de paternidad para poder cuidar de la familia y así como los días que tenía acumulados de sus vacaciones, podría cuidar bien a su familia por un mes y medio

Tenía una reunión con los Hales en café para conversar y ponerse de acuerdo. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Derek

“John ¿Estas bien?” Pregunto con cierto grado de preocupación en su voz.

“Si estoy bien, no te preocupes.” Dijo mientras depositaba a Genim que se había dormido en sus brazos. Pero la verdad es que no estaba bien, tenía demasiadas preocupaciones lo primero en su lista era la supuesta familia aparecida le tenía preocupado como eso podría repercutir en su familia, y lo otro era las repercusiones que había tenido el que ese enfermero expusiera a sus hijos, no solo eso sino que vendió casi toda la información de ellos. No le había dicho a Derek todavía que le habían rayado la casa con la palabra ABOMINACIONES, lo cual había borrado lo mejor que pudo pero era algo que se notaría fácilmente por la nueva capa de pintura.

Además de un par de programas sobre la rareza que eran sus hijos y a la cruza de genes entre especie y una sarta de tonteras, sobre la mutación de las alas. Le dio la impresión que esos científicos querían poner sus manos en sus pequeños para estudiarlos. El otro programa había sido de tipo religioso en el que llamaban a su familia que vivían en el pecado y poco menos que sus hijos eran enviados del mal y una señal del apocalipsis, al final casi rompe la televisión en un arrebato de ira.

Lo otro que le había molestado era que se le había informado en el hospital que debía entregar datos al gobierno sobre el estado de salud de sus hijos, se suponía que era de forma anónima, pero lo sintió como una invasión hacia la privacidad. Era algo que el gobierno hacia para tener estadísticas sobre los híbridos Ángel/Demonio, aunque era un medida retrograda, que todavía seguía vigente aunque tenía sus detractores pero no eran tantos como los conservadores en el gobierno.

Eso no lo practicaban entre los híbridos Humano/Demonio o Humano/Ángel.

Dio un suspiro y dijo. “Voy a salir por un momento vuelvo luego.”

“Vas a reunirte con ellos.” Fue la respuesta de Derek que estaba acunando a Scott en sus brazos. No era una pregunta. El tema de la visita no lo habían tocado y se sentía un poco incómodo ante la declaración.

“Si.” No sacaba nada mintiendo sobre lo que haría. “Hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar con ellos antes de que vuelvan a estar en frente tuyo.”

“Es un poco extraño saber que ellos son Laura y Peter, pero todavía no puedo acordarme de que significan ellos para mí o ¿cuál es la relación que tengo con ellos?” Miro hacia la puerta como si tuviera una pequeña esperanza que de aparecieran como lo habían hecho la primera vez. Hasta que continúo.

“Tu ¿sabes quiénes son?”

John solo se le quedo mirando por un momento hasta que solo atino a asentir. Derek solo se le quedo mirando el silencio el cual era incómodo. “Solo es una suposición por ahora, hay que comprobar si realmente son quienes dicen ser.”

“¿Y quienes dicen ser? ¿Mi familia?” Cuestiono Derek.

Solo se quedaron mirando, pero la respuesta ya estaba dicha entre ellos. No se necesitaron palabras.

Derek soltó un suspiro y dijo. “Anda mejor, habla con ellos y ponte de acuerdo en lo que tengas en mente. Confió en tu juicio.”

John se despido con un beso en la cabeza de sus niños y un beso en los labios de Derek mientras decía. “Voy y vuelvo.”

Cuando llego a café en que había quedado de acuerdo para reunirse. Tanto Laura como Peter Hale se encontraban esperándolo, el solo la visión de ellos lo puso tenso lo cual provoco que su plumas se afilaran un poco y su cola comenzó a agitarse más de lo necesario, todavía los veía como una posible amenaza. Trato de controlarse y mantener la compostura antes de entrar al café. No estaba de servicio pero no quería provocar un escándalo tampoco.

Al entrar al café Laura le hizo señas y se saludaron cortésmente una camarera se acercó a tomar la orden. Solo pidió un café.

“Gracias por aceptar reunirse con nosotros.” Peter hablo cortésmente mientras lo miraba fijamente.

No creíamos que quisiera juntarse con nosotros después de lo ocurrido en el hospital” Laura añadió mientras se servía un poco de pastel, ella parecía alegre de que por fin pudieran reunirse. “¿Cómo se encuentra Derek?”

“De eso mismo es lo que quería hablar ¿Qué es lo que saben sobre la condición de Derek?

Ambos Hale se miraron entre si y Laura respondió. “La verdad solo utilizamos nuestro contacto para poder ubicarlos, y lo otro seria el accidente que había tenido así como el nacimiento de los niños.”

Los dos parecían más preocupados ahora. “Voy a serles sincero con este tema para que no andemos con rodeos.” Inhalo y continúo. “Derek no tiene recuerdos anteriores a 12 años atrás.”

“¡O por Dios!” Fue la exclamación de Laura lo cual provoco que varias personas en el café se les quedaran mirando por unos momentos. Peter se colocó pálido, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna pero estaba pálido como la muerte.

“Pero él nos reconoció.” Fue todo lo que dijo Peter después que recupero la compostura.

“Él sabe que ustedes son Peter y Laura, pero eso llega hasta ahí. No recuerda el parentesco que tiene con ustedes. Su vida por así decirlo comienza desde el momento en que despertó en el hospital hace tanto tiempo.” John no quería parecer tan frio con este tema pero pensaba que lo mejor era no andarse con rodeos.

“Eso es lo que me lleva al otro tema. Dado el tiempo que ha pasado creo que lo mejor sería que se realizaran un prueba de ADN para confirmar.”

Peter se quedó mirando por unos segundos a Laura la cual estaba llorando. “Eso es algo que también había pensado para estar seguros, más que nada aunque no creo que haya error en que él es mi sobrino.”

“Quiero ser muy claro en esto, mientras esto no se confirme no dejare que vean a Derek. Y si el examen arroja lo que esperan, tengo que prepararlo para que no vaya a tener una crisis como la del otro día.”

“Ya esperamos tanto tiempo que un par de días mas no será nada.” Laura respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas. “La reacción que tuvo el otro día ¿fue por eso?”

John solo asintió.

La conversación prosiguió con Laura. Peter por otro lado solo hacía gestos para asentir o negar las cosas que le preguntaban, pero no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Al final quedaron de acuerdo en que el examen de hermandad lo harían entre Laura y Derek, así como de Peter para obtener una resolución de la prueba.

El transcurso de los días siguientes fue relativamente tranquilo por decirlo de una forma, al final de la semana después de haber estado casi un mes en el hospital Derek fue dado de alta. Por fin fueron a su casa, no había vuelto a tener problemas pero a John le dio la sensación que alguien andaba rodando por el barrio y eso le ponía los nervios de punta. Pero quizás se estaba volviendo un poco paranoico después de todo lo ocurrido.

“¿Por qué la nueva capa de pintura en la casa?”

 _Mierda_ fue el pensamiento de John, se le había olvidado mencionarle a Derek sobre el incidente del rayado. “Hubo alguien que estuvo jugando con un poco de pintura.”

Derek solo frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más. Después de ayudarlo a bajar del auto teniendo cuidado con el ala y la pierna, no tenía mayormente problemas para desplazarse con la lesión de la pierna, el problema estaba siendo con el ala todavía. La lesión y la fractura no se había curado todavía del todo y era bastante dolorosa. Pero le había dicho que no tendría problemas.

El dormitorio lo había desplazado a la planta baja en la habitación de invitados para que Derek no tenga que subir las escaleras mientras se recupera, la cuna de los bebes también las había acomodado en la habitación por ahora.

El cuidado de Scott y Genim tenía cierto patrón, Scott pasaba la mayor parte del día durmiendo no era demasiado activo y prefería mantenerse en los brazos de alguien, Genim en cambio dormía un par de horas y otro par de horas despierto, era bastante inquieto. Sus alas por ahora eran de un color gris, todavía no se definía bien el color que tendrían hasta un par de meses más adelante.

Al final llegaron los resultados de los exámenes.

Eran hermanos.

Después de mucha plática con Derek de cómo procedería, lo mejor sería una invitación a la casa a cenar. Para que pudieran conversar adecuadamente.

Cuando llego el día señalado estaban lo suficientemente nerviosos los dos pensando en que podría pasar de ahora en adelante.

Cuando llegaron sus invitados John siempre se quedó mirando a Derek para ver como reaccionaria. Al final Derek no tuvo ninguna crisis ni nada parecido a lo que había tenido en el hospital. La presentación fu algo incomoda en un principio.

Terminaron hablando torpemente sobre lo que habían realizado durante el tiempo en que habían estado separados, Laura le decía sobre su prometido y como estaban por establecer una fecha para casarse. Le contaron sobre su pasado con la familia, y como se había comunicado con ellos para que vinieran a verlos.

La plática fue interrumpida por el llanto de Genim el cual rápidamente despertó a Scott, John se apresuró a ver a los niños mientras los Hale seguían conversando.

Mientras Scott se había calmado, después de un cambio de pañales, procedio a ver a Genim, le daba de comer primero a Genim que era el más inquieto con hambre.

Sumido en las atenciones a sus niños no escucho que había alguien detrás del, hasta que sintió la voz de Peter.

“¿Quieres que te ayude con este otro pequeño?” Pregunto.

John solo asintió, todavía se sentía algo nervioso entorno a los dos ángeles. Se quedaron en silencio mientras alimentaba a los dos.

“Tengo que atender un par de negocios, Laura se quedara un par de días más también.”

John lo quedo mirando mientras veía que Genim se había quedado dormido en sus brazos lo coloco en la cuna y enfrento a Peter. “Supongo que ahora que está todo confirmado, el resto de la familia también estará por acá en un futuro no muy lejano.”

Peter sonrió. “Puede que tengan una invasión de familiares.”

“Suena tan extraño esto, de un momento parece que nuestra familia se amplió a un nivel que nunca había imaginado. Por tanto tiempo considere solo mi familia a Derek después que Claudia murió.” No tenía más familiares después que sus padre murieran hace tanto años el último tiempo lo que más le tenía contento es que tendría una familia de nuevo, por la cual haría cualquier cosa por protegerlos.

La impotencia que había sentido con el accidente todavía le carcomía en su mente. Todavía se sentía culpable por no poder haber hecho algo más aunque eso escapaba de sus manos.

“Prepárate los Hales pueden ser algo especiales.” Fue lo que le dijo Peter mientras le entregaba a Scott y salía de la habitación.

¿Cómo serían ellos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón si me demore en actualizar, pero en serio estoy disponiendo de un tiempo muy limitado, casi estoy en modalidad zombi.  
> Cualquier error me dicen para corregirlo.


End file.
